publicsafetywikiaorg-20200215-history
National Fire Protection Association
The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) is a U.S. organization (albeit with some international members) charged with creating and maintaining minimum standards and requirements for fire prevention and suppression activities, training, and equipment, as well as other life-safety codes and standards. This includes everything from building codes to the personal protective equipment utilized by firefighters while extinguishing a blaze. History The NFPA was formed in 1896 by a group of insurance firm representatives with the stated purpose of standardizing the new and burgeoning market of fire sprinkler systems. The scope of the NFPA's influence grew from sprinklers to include building electrical systems (another new and fast-growing technology), and then all aspects of building design and construction. Its original membership consisted of, and was limited to, insurance underwriting firms. There was little representation from the industries the NFPA sought to regulate. This changed in 1904 to allow other industries and individuals to participate actively in the development of the standards promulgated by the NFPA. The first fire department to be represented in the NFPA was the New York City Fire Department in 1905. Today, the NFPA includes representatives from many fire departments, insurance companies, manufacturing associations, unions, trade organizations, even average people. The NFPA today Headquartered in Quincy, Massachusetts, U.S.A., the NFPA oversees the development and maintenance of over 300 codes and standards. A cadre of over 6000 volunteers representing the fire service, insurance, business, industry, government, and consumers develops these documents. Many state, local, and national governments incorporate the standards and codes developed by the Association into their own law either verbatim, or with only minor modifications. Even when not written into law, the Association's standards and codes are typically accepted as a professional standard, and are recognized by many courts as such. This widespread acceptance is a testament to the broad representation and input received on all the NFPA's projects. Sparky the Fire Dog NFPA's official mascot since 1951, Sparky hosts his own Web site to teach children about fire safety and other important safety topics. Sparky has starred in his own series of TV public service announcements. See also * NFPA 70 - National Electrical Code (NEC) * NFPA 70B - Recommended Practice for Electrical Equipment Maintenance * NFPA 70E - Standard for Electrical Safety in the Workplace * NFPA 72 - National Fire Alarm Code * NFPA 704 - Standard System for the Identification of the Hazards of Materials for Emergency Response * NFPA 921 - Guide for Fire and Explosion Investigations * NFPA 101 - Life Safety Code * NFPA 1901 - Standard for Automotive Fire Apparatus * Fire apparatus * Fire extinguisher - The NFPA classifies extinguishers into the familiar ABCD use system References (Retrieved 23 June, 2006, from NFPA website.) *''NFPA Web Site. *Grant, Casey Cavanaugh, PE. (1996). ''The Birth of NFPA. *''How the Code Process Works. *An Overview of NFPA''. External links *Official website Category:Firefighting Category:Firefighters associations Category:Symbols Category:Infographics Category:Occupational safety Category:firefighting Category:Safety organizations Category:Standards organizations Category:Fire departments of the United States de:National Fire Protection Association zh:美国消防协会